


Of Quadrants and Fandoms

by fefetasprite



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Threesome, its a little violent idk, kismessitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefetasprite/pseuds/fefetasprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kris requested a highschool au fandomstuck threesome and who was i to deny her</p><p>o yea they frick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Quadrants and Fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> for a free-fics-for-everyone event happening at my tumblr right now. kris was quick to take advantage.

At the Academy for Fanatic Domains, it could be said that a number of the students were very fanatic. They ranged from violent to preaching to reclusively bitter. There were those that seemingly had it all- Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Sherlock and Supernatural being among the most well-known students in the school- and those who seemed to have been kicked around for their entire existence- Hetalia and Homestuck most notably.

For a while, Hetalia and Homestuck had blamed each other for their problems. They called each other all kinds of names until over the course of a month they suddenly decided to be friends. And even though they didn’t quite understand each other (Homestuck spent far too much time brooding for Hetalia’s tastes), they grew ever closer until they were inseparable. Homestuck dubbed the two of them moirails, which apparently meant they had a special kind of friendship. Where friends got special, rumors started to spread.

Hetalia and Homestuck are secretly seeing each other.  
Hetalia and Homestuck skip gym class to make out in the locker room.  
Hetalia sucks Homestuck’s dick.

And so on. The thing was though, they were true. It wasn’t a problem with the orientation of the relationship, more just their status. Hetalia and Homestuck dating would be the grossest thing to disgrace the Academy for Fanatic Domains, according to Supermatural.

Supernatural, it seemed, was always out to get Homestuck. For Hetalia, so many nights were spent sneaking out of the house, running a few blocks and climbing into Homestuck’s bedroom through the window to offer a gentle hug for upwards of fifteen minutes without saying anything, just letting the hot tears flow.

“I hate him. I hate him so much,” Homestuck growled, tearing up tiny pieces of paper, scraps of schoolwork he didn’t need anymore. “It’s always me, too. He doesn’t do jack shit to you.” They sat side by side on their backs in Homestuck’s bed, staring up at the popcorn ceiling.

Hetalia rolled over, settled between Homestuck’s legs, and propped himself up on his stomach. “If he’s bothering you, it bothers me,” he offered in an attempt to console. Seeing that it wasn’t really working, he added, “Maybe he wants your kismesis.”

“Hetalia, I told you, kismesis is the name for the partners in the relationship; the relationship itself is called a-“ As he realized what was being said, he stopped short. “Ohhh no no no.” The objection stood alone as enough, though in addition his pallid face- nearly grey- flushed red. “You’re not considering-“

“I’m not entirely opposed,” Hetalia bit on his sly grin.

“You kinky little deviant,” Homestuck accused, though the idea was suddenly extremely appealing. Fantasies blossomed in his head, and he could tell Hetalia was thinking similar thoughts.

“I have an idea…” Hetalia smirked, looking up at his blushing boyfriend, and scooted forward to whisper the plan in explicit detail, all the while stroking Homestuck teasingly with his thumb along his hip bones and inner thighs.

Homestuck groaned. They had to do this now or he would never be able to let it go.

[transition]

The next day, they were to be faced with gym class fourth period. Their teacher never took attendance, so as long as they showed up most of the time, they wouldn’t be penalized for it. Having not skipped in nearly a month, they found it to be a good time to execute their plan.

Supernatural was careless with his phone. He often set it down on the rim of the sink and would leave to change or do something else, and come back for it a minute later. Checking to make sure nobody was looking, Hetalia casually swiped the phone and pocketed it, then meandered off to his corner with Homestuck by the showers.

As soon as Supernatural noticed it was missing, he grew enraged rather quickly. “Fuck… I swore I put it on the edge of the sink!” He paced angrily in the area, looking in the same places over and over though it obviously wasn’t there.

“Relax, friend,” Doctor Who told him. “It’ll turn up. I’ll be off to the gym, all right? We’ll meet you in there.” He shuffled off after Sherlock, who hardly had the patience to wait a minute extra for Supernatural.

Soon enough, the locker room was void of anyone except for a disgruntled Supernatural, and Homestuck and Hetalia, who were growing intimate by the showers. The both of them were shirtless with their pants undone. Hetalia had his back against the wall and his arms wrapped around Homestuck’s neck, pressing insistently on his lips. The kiss was open-mouthed, sloppy and, pretending that they were the only two around, it was noisy. Hetalia would whine whenever he pulled back; Homestuck would groan.

Thinking he would shame the two, Supernatural followed the noises. However, as soon as he caught sight of them, his mind was devoid of thoughts. His triumphant grin fell to a look of shock, and he was frozen in place.

Feeling the presence of another, Homestuck turned around to look straight at Supernatural. “Oh, hey, were you looking for something?” He drew the phone from Hetalia’s pocket, waving it tauntingly. While he spoke, Hetalia nipped at Homestuck’s neck and rolled his hips into the other’s.

Supernatural suddenly remembered what he was looking for. “You little shit-!” He ran to Homestuck, only to watch him drop the thing down his pants. And then thrust towards Hetalia, eliciting a delighted moan.

Supernatural’s hands balled into fists and his face turned a deep red. He hated Homestuck. He hated that Homestuck was seducing him. He hated that he wanted to take Homestuck by the shoulders, slam him into the wall and make him scream and- fuck it, he was going to do all that anyway.

He tore him away from Hetalia, and did as he promised- shoved him against the wall roughly, pinning him by his shoulders. Homestuck only responded affectionately, tangling him in arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Hetalia approached from behind, holding Supernatural by the hips, rocking his own into his ass. He grazed teeth along what was exposed of his neck, a sudden flip from his seemingly bottom behavior.

Homestuck laced his fingers into Supernatural’s hair, only to suddenly grip hard and dig his nails into his scalp. “You thought you could fucking get away with treating us like shit. You actually thought that we wouldn’t do anything about it,” Homestuck growled into his ear. “Consider this a fucking peace treaty.” With that, they detached briefly to take off the remainder of their clothes, not even caring if they landed in the wet puddles of the shower. Homestuck’s pants, pooled by his feet, had Supernatural’s phone nestled in the boxers, sticky with a sheen of leaked precum, but Supernatural didn’t even notice. What he did notice, however, was Homestuck approaching fast. Lining up their dicks, he took the both of them in his hand and gave an experimental squeeze. Supernatural’s breath hitched, and he reached to try and intervene, but Hetalia slapped his hand away.

Hearing the noise of some kind of gel coming out of a tube, his eyes widened.

“Relax. It’ll make it easier on you,” Homestuck chortled, continuing to jerk their cocks together. Hetalia coated his fingers with lube, and plunged the first two into his ass, scissoring with a practiced method.

“Ve, you’re much tighter than I expected. Are you sure you’re as experienced as you say?” Hetalia curled his fingers at intervals, looking for his prostate. Supernatural could only pant and heave, unable to form words while being doubled on pleasure.

Homestuck loosened his grip to take back his own dick, though he kept his hand on Supernatural’s. Lowering himself to his knees, he shoved his member into his mouth, tactlessly sucking so as to make the most lewd noises possible. Supernatural gripped the mop of black hair in front of him, pushing the head it belonged to with such force that Homestuck thought he might get whiplash. Legs spread wide on the floor, Homestuck reached down with his free hand to jerk himself.  
Finished with preparation, Hetalia coated his own cock with lube, and with the same force and lack of tact expressed by Homestuck, he thrust it into Supernatural, who groaned loudly and moved to cover his mouth because of it.

He was intercepted, though, by Hetalia’s hand. “No, no. I want to hear all the nice noises all the way up until you cum for us!” As he slammed into Supernatural’s ass, Homestuck sucked vigorously. Teeth grazed lightly along the engorged member and his tongue swept along the underside. As he pulled back, he sucked harder and ran that talented tongue along the slit at the tip.

Supernatural could feel himself building, his heart racing, an insistent heat coiling inside. He couldn’t climax yet though- the other two weren’t even close to their finish. To cover up his panting breath and shaking limbs, he continued to violently push and pull Homestuck’s head and simultaneously tried to match the rhythm of Hetalia’s persistent ramming.

Homestuck broke from touching himself to reach up and dig his fingers into Supernatural’s thighs. He formed long, shallow scratches, which encouraged Hetalia to do the same along his abdomen. It stung, but he loved it and since when was he such a fucking masochist?! He couldn’t bring himself to even care anymore, instead just enjoying what was happening. He groaned low and loud, releasing the sounds regardless of his embarrassment.

The noises alone were becoming enough to get the other two off, but like Supernatural, they refused to reveal just how close they were, and continued sucking, thrusting, licking, scratching, biting, slamming with even more force and integrity than before, until Supernatural set the chain reaction. He came first with a mangled cry. The clenching around his member ultimately triggered Hetalia, who rode out the orgasm ferociously. Homestuck caught all of the cum in his mouth, insisting on staying attached despite Supernatural’s attempts to pull out of his mouth. He covered his mouth and kept his jaw clenched shut so as not to lose any of it as he spilled his own seed all over the floor. Finished with his own orgasm, he looked straight up at Supernatural and swallowed all of it.

Spent and panting, Supernatural didn’t know where to look. So he just sat on the floor and stared at his pants.

“Class is due back in a few minutes. You might want to dress yourself,” Homestuck offered. He and Hetalia bent down on either side of the other boy, each kissing a cheek. They picked up their clothes and shuffled off to put it all back on, leaving Supernatural in a puddle of their fluids.

Shit did he want that again.

[transition]

“Friend hello!” Doctor Who greeted a dressed and cleaned up but still estranged Supernatural. “I do hope you found your phone. Where were you all class?”

“Getting fucked by Homestuck and Hetalia,” he answered without missing a beat.

In that moment, his friends nearly choked on the air around them.

**Author's Note:**

> epilogue:  
> supernatural: you assfucks my phone wont work bc you got ur fuckin dick juices all over it  
> homestuck: hahahaha ha ha  
> hetalia: hahaha ha ha ha ha  
> homestuck: HAHAHAHAHA  
> hetalia: AHAHAHA


End file.
